


First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes....

by Lone_Star_Ranger



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Fatherlord Zuko, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29440068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lone_Star_Ranger/pseuds/Lone_Star_Ranger
Summary: How Zuko, Aang, and Sokka find out their wives are expecting.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Jin/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Rated teen for minor non-explicit lack of clothing and some innuendo.

Zuko grinned as he closed his eyes and pointed at Iroh. As Iroh moved, Zuko’s finger followed him precisely.

“Very good, Zuko. Now for your next challenge, find the two guards concealed in the next room.”

Zuko opened the door and scanned the room. “Behind the second pillar to the left and back corner inside the concealed duty station.” 

Iroh clapped lightly. “Very well done, Zuko.” 

Zuko smiled and headed back to his chambers to tell Jin of his success. As he entered the door, he nearly ran into Amiko, his wife’s handmaiden. “Where’s Jin?”

“She’s in the bathroom, preparing for a bath, mi’lord. I’m fetching her hot rocks for her heated towels.” 

Zuko narrowed his eyes at the bathroom door. “Who’s with her, then? I thought Ynuzi had the week off.”

“Mi’lord? There’s no one with her.”

“Get the guards. NOW!” Zuko raced towards the bathroom.

* * *

Jin shed her robe as she trailed her fingers through the water, heated to perfection. Contemplating the peace and quiet, she began to step before the door crashed inwards, flames leaping around her. With a startled yell, she clutched a towel to her chest and drew her marriage blade from the ledge of bathtub. Zuko stormed in, frantically searching back and forth before skidding to a stop. “Um. Hello, Zuko here.”

Jin glanced in gentle exasperation with her husband. “Don’t you have better things to do then crashing my bath?” She watched Zuko’s eyes continue to search the bathroom. “What? What’s wrong?”

Zuko rubbed the back of his neck. “I finished learning that inner fire detection technique Uncle was teaching me and there was somebody in here with you, but I must be wrong.” 

Jin’s eyes widened as she slipped into her robe. “Actually… you might not be. Look at me and try it.”

Zuko lifted an eyebrow at his wife as she closed her robe and wrapped the belt in a loose knot before she said, “Go on, try it.”

He reached out, sensing Jin’s inner fire and then found a tiny inner flame burning near her stomach. Snapping his eyes up to meet Jin’s, he began stammering, “Is that… are you… are we…”

Jin smiled, “I think so. It’s still early and I’m not completely sure, but if you can sense it, I trust you…” She paused long to enough to kiss Zuko, “..Fatherlord.”

Zuko’s eyes rolled back in his head and as he fainted, Amiko charged into bathroom with a host of guards. “Mi’Lord, Mi’lord, the guards are here… Mi’Lady? Is everything alright?”

Jin smiled at her handmaiden and the guards. “Please don’t spread this around quite yet, but the Firelord just discovered that he’s also a father.” She glanced down at her stirring husband and smirked at him. “Just to clarify this in advance, you are not allowed to faint in my birthing chambers.” 


	2. Chapter 2

Katara lifted the water from her stomach with a beaming smile. She had her suspicions, but finally had mastered the technique. Hurrying out of the room, she spotted one of the air acolytes. “Excuse me, have you seen Aang this morning?”

Shifting the basket of laundry, the air acolyte bowed her head respectfully. “Yes, he’s mediating on the eastern platform by himself, you know the one where you can watch the sun rise through the mountains?”

Katara thanked her and headed to join Aang on the balcony. Sitting beside her husband, she watched as his chest rose and fell in rhythmic breaths, his absolute stillness before he cracked his focused exterior with a beaming smile.

“You’re up early, Katara.”

“Hmm, I am.”

“Any particular reason?”

“Do I need a reason to be with my husband.”

Aang grinned, “Nope, I love having you with me. Hey, I wanted to tell you, I’ve been thinking, we got invited to the Royal presentation which is a few days after Jin has her baby. She’s due in four months and I though we could head out early and see a bunch of sites on our way there.”

Katara nodded, “That sounds reasonable. I should be ok to travel…” She trailed off, but Aang caught her eyes and looked at her with concern.

“Okay to travel? What’s wrong? You’ve never reacted like this, you’ve always loved traveling, and you already said we’d be going to the Fire nation for Jin’s birth so you could help. Are you sick? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong, Aang.” Her beaming smile reassured Aang and the rudiments of seismic sense Toph had taught him further convinced him of her honesty.

“Do you not want to travel? I know we did a lot last month, but we can stay here and leave directly for the Fire Nation…”

Katara shook her head, “No, it’s not that. I just have to make sure it’s best for our family to travel.”

Aang nodded as he looked out at the rising sun, “Of course, I understand- WAIT!” Aang spun to face her, “WAIT! FAMILY! REALLY!”

Katara laughed, “Yes, I confirmed it this morning, we’re having a baby!”

Aang grabbed her into a hug and launched them whirling into the air. As they landed, Aang bounced up and down launching rocks into the air that he exploded with precision bursts of fire bending.

Katara laughed at his excitement and he finally settled down to meet her eyes directly. “A baby.”

“A baby.” She confirmed. “Our first child together.” The two of them held each other in a hug as the gentle rays of the morning sun continued painting the sky around them.


	3. Chapter 3

“There’s Kyoshi Island!” Aang said cheerfully. 

Sokka groaned, “Finally! Aang, that is the last time we put down a rebellion together. We’ve been gone for seven months.”

Aang smiled sheepishly. “I know. I wasn’t expecting Appa to get hurt and need to recuperate for a few months trapping us on the other side of the Eath kingdom.”

“Chasing down the rebels on foot was not what I signed up for, Aang.”

“Sorry, but we are here now!”

Appa landed and Sokka scrambled off with a yelp as he raced towards his house. Throwing open the door, he yelled “Suki, I’m home!” Katara glanced up from the table and Suki appeared in the kitchen door.

“Sokka!”

Sokka raced towards her but slowed to a stop as he took her in, leaning against the door frame, resting her hand against her protruding stomach.

“Suki… are you… how?”

“Yes, I’m pregnant and as for how, when a Kyoshi Warrior and Southern strategist love each other very much, they will-“

Katara shrieked as she plugged Bumi’s ears, “TMI! TMI!”

“When did this…” Sokka trailed off as he wrapped Suki in his arms

Suki smiled softly looking up at him, “I guess the night you left really was a night to remember…”

“Alright, I’m out of here!” Katara said shrilly, her face flaming red. “I don’t need to hear this about my brother. Welcome back! Good bye!”

Pulling Bumi behind her, she slammed the door and ran into Aang who was bounding up the path towards them. As Aang wrapped her and Bumi in a hug, Katara whispered into his ear. “Get me away from their oogies.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day! This was a gift fic for my lovely wife who is not on AO3 yet. ;) She loves ATLA fluff and babies so I figured I'd mix something up for her enjoyment. I'm very blessed that we've shared the years we have together, how she takes care of our two children, and everything she does to make our house a home.


End file.
